


How Do You Defeat A Monster Without Becoming One?

by castielle_watson_winchester_holmes



Series: Random Drabbles. [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: I suck at tagging, Sad, prompt a friend gave me, team natsu, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielle_watson_winchester_holmes/pseuds/castielle_watson_winchester_holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sole mages who defeat monsters in Fairy Tail are plagued with the question. </p><p>How do you defeat a monster without becoming one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Natsu

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Okay so...I just really got into writing for anime and I got this prompt from a friend out of the blue and I just decided to go for it. 
> 
>  
> 
> But hey! You! Reader! I need feedback! How am I supposed to know you loved it.....or even hated it....
> 
> Comment, bookmark, kudos I'd love to hear from you! 
> 
> ♦♥Enjoy! ♥♦

How do you defeat a monster without becoming one? 

Well, that's easy! You punch it in the face!

But seriously, it’s a pretty good question. 

But first, I have to ask. What is a monster anyways?

I remember when I was a child left alone and abandoned in Igneel’s forest being called a monster. 

But, I wasn’t!   
I was just a child, a boy, a boy with fire, the demon with flames. 

Those names later evolved to ‘Natsu the DragonSlayer’ and ‘Salamander’ but, are they all just pretty words for a monster? 

Igneel was called a monster a lot. 

He was big with red scales and smelled like brimstone and ash. Whenever he would take me to town people would run and hide and scream 

“Monsters are coming! Run for your lives!”

It wasn’t worth it. 

Igneel wasn’t a monster. 

He was my father. 

To this day, I am called a monster. A monster after I destroyed a city, a monster after I devoured flames. 

I’m not a monster! 

I’m just a boy. 

A boy with flames. 

A savior. 

A hero. 

Or, is that what all monsters think, that they’re good or that they’re helping. All I do is defeat monsters, not become one…...At least, I think.


	2. Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Okay so...I just really got into writing for anime and I got this prompt from a friend out of the blue and I just decided to go for it.
> 
>  
> 
> But hey! You! Reader! I need feedback! How am I supposed to know you loved it.....or even hated it....
> 
> Comment, bookmark, kudos I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> ♦♥Enjoy! ♥♦

How do you defeat a monster without becoming one? 

That’s a good question. A question I have yet to answer after all of my years of defeating monsters, humans and beasts alike. 

It’s not like I’m the only one slaying monsters and demons inside.

If you look from the right perspective everyone is a monster, an antagonist, a villain. 

But, are they really? 

What makes a monster? 

What makes a villain? 

More importantly, what makes a hero?

What is right in this world, and am I on the right side? 

Am I, Gray Fullbuster a villain? If so, who is the hero?

I really wish this wasn’t the question. 

In the eyes of others, I’m not a monster. 

I’m Gray Fullbuster, Ice-Make Mage of the infamous Fairy Tail guild. 

In Juvia’s eyes I’m “the one who made the rain go away”, to Natsu I’m a rival, and to the guild, I am an important part. 

But, to Ultear, I was the one who killed her mother, to Lyon I’m the one who ruined his chances of surpassing Ur. 

Maybe, just maybe I’ve defeated so many monsters that I, have become one and I just don’t know.


	3. Erza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Okay so...I just really got into writing for anime and I got this prompt from a friend out of the blue and I just decided to go for it.
> 
>  
> 
> But hey! You! Reader! I need feedback! How am I supposed to know you loved it.....or even hated it....
> 
> Comment, bookmark, kudos I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> ♦♥Enjoy! ♥♦

How do you defeat a monster without becoming one? 

Am I a monster? People run and hide at just the simple utterance of my name. Titania, The Queen Of Fairies, Erza Scarlet. 

I stand for what’s right! I stand for my friends, I stand for Fairy Tail. 

But, was that a mistake? Was I made to be a monster? Are innocent people right to fear me? 

The Tower of Heaven was anything but heaven. It was hell. Labor camps and experimental studies and just flat out torture plagued me for many years. Was it making me stronger, or was it making me a monster? Twisting my soul and hardening my heart, turning friend against friend, family against family. 

Kagura once viewed me as a monster while Millianna viewed me as a hero. For a while, I wondered why for both. Kagura is the one I saved, the one I sacrificed my life for. The one who thought I was a monster. While, Millianna knew me when I didn’t even know my own last name. When I fell from heaven into the Tower of Heaven. When I was a real monster. 

Did I become good? Am I still a monster? Am I fit to be called Erza Scarlet, Queen of The Fairies?


	4. Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Okay so...I just really got into writing for anime and I got this prompt from a friend out of the blue and I just decided to go for it.
> 
>  
> 
> But hey! You! Reader! I need feedback! How am I supposed to know you loved it.....or even hated it....
> 
> Comment, bookmark, kudos I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> ♦♥Enjoy! ♥♦

How do you defeat a monster without becoming one? 

I could write a whole entire book on just that question alone without really knowing the answer. 

I already know that a monster isn’t something big and scary and hiding under your bed. They can be small and docile and right there in your face the entire time. 

My father was a monster. Overrun by greed and money and status. All he saw was green and gold. Not the green of our lavish garden and not the gold of my hair. 

When I looked at him before I left I looked in his face for a small piece of regret.   
Remorse.   
Love.  
Anger?   
Happiness?!  
Sadness?!

Any emotion!!??

But, I found nothing. Just dollar signs and commas and the color green staining his brown eyes.

So, I left.

Monsters don’t care. 

He didn’t care. 

I left and went just about anywhere.

I roamed and roamed until I found Fairy Tail.

I found friends like Natsu and Erza and Gray and many others. 

All people who defended me from the monsters and kept me safe. 

They were noble and kind, fighting all of the villains of Magnolia. 

But, I do worry for them because, how can they defeat these monsters, without becoming them? 

 

Is there such a thing as a good monster?


End file.
